


Two different paths, one heart

by GaiaJupiter



Series: A chance to live happily [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Rupert, Fluff, Hint of Charles and Henry, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Charles, Romance, SBO route, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Virgin sex, exhausted Rupert, henry is mute, top!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaJupiter/pseuds/GaiaJupiter
Summary: A Spin-off to an upcoming fanfic called "A chance to live happily (Charles x Henry)", which will be released on wattpad first and then on Ao3.Rupert fell in love with Dave after living together for a few months. He never admitted his love, but on a certain day, something happened.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Series: A chance to live happily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Two different paths, one heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3, only ever posted on wattpad.
> 
> It has been a long time ago that I ever wrote a fanfic. I am a novel writer and quit writing fanfics three years ago, but when I saw Henry Stickmin, I couldn't resist the urge to write. This fanfic came from the original planned fanfic with multiple chapters called "A chance to live happily"(Not released yet as it isnt finished). Originally, I didn't ship Rupert x Dave as much as Henry x Charles, but well a certain twitter user named Lemon (https://twitter.com/Lemon_BeeKeeps?s=20) changed my mind and now here I am. This fanfic has been edited, but there can be mistakes (as I often mix Salvia with Saliva.). Hope you enjoy it. Also, English was written with British keyboard.

It has been a year until Rupert saw the familiar tall person again, a year when the two separated ways because of a certain man who happened to be part of the military now. The surprise and shock he felt when he saw the prisoner of the Toppat Clan being him. Four months it took, for the former cop partner to heal from his trauma of being kidnapped.

Rupert stood by his side and helped him, even when he was limited to do so. After all, both changed during the year of chaos. Although innerly, both remained the same, which might be the reason why the two decided it was the best for them to live together as friends. However, no one knew the changes of Rupert's feelings would happen in the next few months living together with his former cop partner.

It didn't help much either when Rupert kept seeing Henry and Charles together, although no one really knows if these two were together or just friends. It also never crossed in his mind before that he would like a guy, especially someone who he found annoying, but comfortable to talk to, before.

Rupert tried to downplay these feelings before, it either ended up with him slapping himself after he saw his friend coming out of the shower or him escaping from the window with shame. This often caused him to feel stressed and exhausted along with feeling irritated and kicking Charles to stop being so intimate with Henry.

It just happened today that his irritation was out of his mind that he almost kicked Charles ten times today. "Why again?! What did I do?!" Charles didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at the strange recent behaviour of Rupert while Henry looked through the documents silently. "Henry! Help me!" The former thief looked over to see Rupert arm-locking Charles while the veins were spreading out on the black haired's face. "You two are irritably close today than before, it just makes me want to punch you, Charles."

Rupert lets go of Charles before Henry could even help, but on the other hand, Henry was indeed slouching more than before since two days ago. He rubbed his eyes from tiredness and couldn't help but sigh out loud, "I am in a bad mood, that's all. I should have at least congratulated you guys for beating this drug dealing clan, who had been annoying us for months." Henry responded with a smile while showing written signs of thank you. Charles only coughed in relief when he was let go. "I also feel relieved, but I would feel even more relieved if you stop arm-locking and kicking me for no reason!"

"What can I say? I am in a bad mood and need to relieve myself somehow." The sentence caused Henry to tilt his head and show another sign with the question: Why are you in a bad mood today? Did something happen between you and Dave?

"He has nothing to do with this!" Rupert almost said in a loud voice, but held back. However, it was very clear now that it was because of Dave that he was such in a bad mood. "You should probably try to solve it as soon as possible! Trust me, someday you will get clawed by this behaviour!" Charles rubbed his poor neck, causing Henry to stand up with his legs shaking a bit and going out of the room to get a warm towel for Charles. "I will try when I'm not tired." Rupert paused for a while before looking at Charles with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you two? Ever since that drug dealing Clan leader turned out to be an ex of Henry, you two have been getting very intimate."

Charles almost choked on his own spit, yet kept up his smile. "That is... um... quite a difficult matter. Let's say, Henry has a tough time with his past and needs someone there for him, haha?" Rupert found the reason understandable and didn't say much about it anymore. "I probably should leave early, getting sick on the job is the last thing I want."

"I will notify the General Galeforce of your early leave, fortunately there are no emergencies today." Charles smiled while Rupert nodded before leaving the base to return to his shared home with Dave.

His eyes felt heavy and he immediately dropped on his bed as soon as he arrived there. Dave was unfortunately not home, probably working at his new job that Rupert never bothered to ask about. It was most likely a job that wasn't as dangerous as the other jobs before since the last times made... quite surprising turns.

He wanted to sleep, but on the other hand was too stressed to do so, overthinking on how to face Dave today. The soldier kept turning and moving on his bed for an hour before deciding to do something against it.

One of his stress relievers being masturbation. Even though he did recently masturbate before going to work, his stress was too high to not do it again. He didn't bother to lock the door, mostly because he trusted Dave to not barge into his room like a certain maniac.

The sounds of a belt opening echoed into the room as his trousers were slightly pulled down along with his boxers. His penis revealing itself, yet it was still soft. He only needed to touch to make it hardened, although it wouldn't be fully awake. Rupert slightly panted out as he started to stroke his shaft with the intent to get his stress off as soon as possible.

There were small strokes, big strokes, fast and slow strokes. Sometimes he used both of his hands, although he stopped to masturbate another part of his body. Pausing his stress relief time, he took out a bottle of lube from his cupboard and smeared the fluid on his fingers. His eyebrow slightly twitched and a small sight was let out of his mouth.

In the past, it never crossed his mind to use his hole to masturbate. But when he caught feelings for Dave, he became all confused and decided to look up how the relationship between men worked, which fortunately worked the same as a straight relationship. However, he had to look through porn to find out how the sex worked. At first he was quite repulsed when he saw how the men were penetrated like nothing.

But after a few more videos, Rupert did get quite curious and decided to try it out himself with his fingers. If it wasn't for the fact that Dave was living with him, the taller person would have probably heard him grunting in pain by the first time he used his hole with his fingers. Rupert regretted it on that day for trying and even told to himself to never do it again.

However, when he kept seeing Dave everyday in the house, Rupert changed his mind. It was mostly due to the fact that he disliked seeing Dave in pain that he decided to do it again. As result, he ended up researching how to do it comfortably and bought a lot of things privately. Now, he was completely used to it after a few more times.

With the sigh gone from his mouth, he pushed his sticky fingers inside his rectum with his other free hand stroking his dick. The soft moans and groans echoed through the room, but fortunately it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. The red colour flushed till his ears were reddened and the heat on his body increasing as he kept going. He didn't care much about his surroundings when he got carried away from his masturbation session.

Rupert managed to reach his prostate, giving out another quiet moan. His eyes closed as he focused on the pleasure filled sensation at the bottom. Then he heard the entrance door opening. The colour of Rupert's face drained away and he quickly clothed himself to the point that he was almost tripping over.

"Rupert? Are you home? I see your shoes at the entrance!" Dave's loud voice rung through the whole house, causing the soldier to come out with heavy breaths. "You surprised me, I didn't know you would come home at this time." The former younger cop raised his eyebrow at the sweaty appearance of Rupert, but turned his eyes elsewhere. "I have different shifts, sometimes I come home this early, sometimes I come home late. What about you? Did the military allow you to go home?" Rupert shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the sweat of his face, "I felt a bit overwhelmed and didn't want to get sick, that's why I went home. I was doing some workout before you arrived."

"Is... is that so? You should probably take a shower then, I will prepare some food." Rupert took note of Dave avoiding his eyes, but didn't say much to it when he went to the shower. He actually hoped at the time that Dave didn't notice anything weird on him or saw something strange, but the younger person probably would have said something.

After the shower and food snacking, the two proceeded to sit on the couch, watching television with no words exchanged. Mostly due to the fact Dave was looking somewhere else that wasn't his friend. It also made Rupert furrow his eyebrow, so he began to poke at the younger man's cheek multiple times. This was something he normally doesn't do, but since he was getting ignored out of nowhere, he decided to do the same thing Dave does to him every time to get his attention.

The first few pokes didn't do much and Dave only stiffened at the touch, but it was clear that he was also getting irritated when the soldier poked him for 5 minutes without pause. "Senior Rupert, I get it. Please stop this." Price moved away his fingers and waited for Dave to turn his head towards him, though it never happened. "Got an explanation why you're trying to avoid me right now today?" The soldier watched the hands of the former younger cop fiddling with each other while the nervousness on Panpa's face became clearer.

"Well that is... um... quite hard to explain." The eyes of younger person opened slightly to glance at the black haired, but it quickly turned away. "Rupert... are you... do you happen to be sexually experienced?"

Rupert almost spat out his own spit when he heard this and started to cough in embarrassment. "How did you even come to this topic?" Dave started to rub his head as his face started to flush, "Well... I don't want to sound offensive and anything like that... but your nipples were kind of showing on your shirt."

...

Silence approached both of them, the awkward atmosphere wrapping both of them up with the faces reddening from the conversation. Even Rupert, who was usually the more serious and emotionless one felt shameful for displaying such appearance to his friend. "I didn't mean to make this awkward, it's just I couldn't... avoid remembering your appearance from earlier."

Another silence, however it did make Rupert think about Dave's newest words more clearer than before. "Are you indirectly telling me that you're sexually attracted to me?" This time it was the younger man who felt the need to choke on his own spit and jumped off the couch as he clumsily fell down to the ground. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I mean yes I do find you attractive and sometimes too handsome, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable about these thoughts and—"

"Just answer, are you sexually attracted to me?" With defeat, Rupert watched Dave nodding his head with his hands covering his face. "Does that also mean you like me?" Another nod was seen from his eye view, the ears of the tall person flushed with the red colour.

It took a while for Rupert to process this information in one minute, but in the end he sighed in exhaustion from the whole day of emotions and chaos. "...do you want to have sex?" A surprised look peeked out from Dave's fingers, yet his answer was quite enthusiastic. "I do! I really do!"

The heartbeat of Rupert was beating fast, but his face remained calm like ice. "You should take a shower too then before we start. We will do it in your bedroom." Like a dog perked up to get his reward, Dave obediently went fast to the bathroom while Rupert tried to calm his heartbeat down. He quickly went back to his own bedroom to get the lube and some tissues.

On the other hand, he questioned himself why he hadn't confessed his own love at the time and instead used it at advantage to have sex.

...he probably did it because he couldn't finish his masturbation session and was still sexually frustrated from before.

When Dave finally came out of the shower, the black haired was already sitting on the bed of the younger man with his clothes already taken off. He silently watched how Dave sat down next to him with the towel wrapped tightly around his hips, "I am the bottom, so you don't have to worry about that part."

"A..Ah... alright." Dave's face has already been red from before, but the colour has deepened quite darkly when Rupert shamelessly said that.

The soldier pushed down the former cop and took off the towel that was hindering his view on the big member. Well, it was actually only a bit bigger than his own, but still big. "You move when I tell you to, understood? This is also my first time doing this with a man, so it might get painful for me." Dave instantly nodded and watched how Rupert pushed the penis inside his own entrance quite easily due to the lubrication. A small pant escaped the black haired's mouth as his breathing got heavier than before, his expression twisting a bit from the intrusion. "Are you alright...?" Dave asked worryingly. "Yeah, I think I am. I have only used my fingers before, so it feels quite strange." Rupert replied while trying to regain control of his breathing.

Indeed, it felt quite strange for him because the penis was bigger than his fingers, but on the other hand it did feel quite good. He started to slowly move his hips on the shaft, sweat dripping from his face. "You can... ah... move too." Dave nodded and grabbed Rupert's hips as he thrusted his member deeper into the hole.

The moans let out of Rupert were small, yet arousing for the younger person with a stronger vigour. His movements were like a beast that longed to mate his soulmate. Arms wrapped around each other as the penis ravaged the hole endlessly, filling it up while the inner walls squeezed the intruder tightly. Kisses were exchanged, strings of saliva mixed with each other as the tongues attacked each other's mouths.

Rupert felt his body heat up even more than before, his face flushing redder than before. "Dave... hng... Dave...!" He grunted out, his eyes focusing on the gentle face of his partner who also moaned his name out before he attacked his protruding nipples that the former cop only saw peeking out on the shirt before. The licks and small gentle bites on the buds made Rupert tighten up around Dave's shaft, squeezing it even more than before.

It was then, Dave lost control of his composure and pushed Rupert down on the bed and fastened his thrusts inside the soldier. "Rupert... hah..." His pants were loud, echoing around the whole room. His grip on the shorter man got stronger when the moans started to come out more than before.

"I'm going to cum..." Rupert heard and wrapped his legs around Dave to push him closer to his own body. It didn't take long for the black haired to feel warm liquid spreading into his rectum as he kept squeezing the taller man's shaft. Then he felt his own penis being stroked by a hand, which in return made him come afterwards.

Both were breathing heavily, the bodies clinging to each other like glue. Rupert was too exhausted to do anything anymore and watched Dave pull out his penis out of his hole, white sperm covering the member. The soldier looked over to the tissues and pointed at it before receiving the white papers to clean up himself below there.

There was a small silence between the two, but fortunately Dave broke it when he couldn't hold his thoughts anymore. "Why did you want to have sex with me? There were other men who would have been better—" But Rupert instantly flicked Dave's forehead to cut him off and sighed deeply. "Get a hint, I did it because I also liked you. Could you have imagined me being a bottom? I couldn't either, but I did it because I liked you."

"Then that means-!"

Rupert nodded to whatever Dave was about to say and then went under the blanket, "Now I'm tired. Wake me up tomorrow to shower with you." The noises of excitement and happiness couldn't be unheard and it even made Rupert smile for himself also. The arms that had held him before were now wrapped around him again to cuddle and the eyes of the soldier were getting heavy before he drifted off to sleep...

With his lover, who he had known for years. He probably should thank Henry for it with a teleporter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also tried to resist the urge to write more than one chapters, I was successful yahahahaha.


End file.
